


I knew I'd never leave

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Medical Conditions, Medical Trauma, Murder, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: Why was there a gurney in the morgue? Isn't that the wost place to put one?Well clearly you haven't met the horrors of Pale City, much less their power. Such is the case that is the comatose patient.It all began when he learned that he wasn't going home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I knew I'd never leave

I don't remember when I realized things were going crazy. Maybe it was when the doctor began crawling on the ceiling, or maybe when those horrors began walking upstairs.

Ah, but I'm rambling. After all, the doc's been gone for quite some time. I should start at the beginning. To introduce myself.

I, well, I was Oliver Reed. Now, they just call me the comatose patient, but that can't be right. I'm moving around just fine, without the medication that I was stuck on for so long. Maybe they're the crazy ones. Not me though. I'm entirely sane.

Ah, right. The medicine. You see... I had a terminal illness. I won't go into detail, but I wasn't expected to live longer than 5 months.I remember when I was diagnosed. I was bawling because I didn't wanna die, but all anyone could do was done. At least the doctor managed to comfort me

...I was diagnosed years ago.

I could walk near the beginning of it. I'd often have to bring my IV with me or have a staff member close by, but I liked to just walk around the hospital. But, closer to what was meant to be the end, I was effectively bed ridden. All I could do was look at the staff bringing me food, messing with the breathing machine I was hooked to, checking my vitals, or just changing my IV with sad eyes. I had already accepted that I was a goner. You could see it in my eyes.

When the signal came around, I didn't know. All I knew was that there was a corruption going around and the head doctor was looking and acting weird.

I remember less and less staff showing up, until it was mainly the head doctor coming in to help me. He tried talking to me to keep me conscious when it came to dealing with vitals. I could hardly talk at that point, but I remembered him mentioning several surgeries that were done because some people were "just bored". There were also these clattering things that crept the halls. It was annoying, really. It was progressively getting darker and darker.

I also remember going into a few highly drugged surgeries after the doctor began crawling on the ceiling. I got these bad boys for my arms. Two double hook arms. The front set, not the back set. I did those as well as my legs after the doc disappeared. He never replaced the legs after that day.

Speaking of, I don't exactly remember that day, as again I should've been dead. All I remember is a flatline, screams of fear, and later, being hooked up to the life support machine down here. Why there was one down here is beyond me. Again, I'm not crazy. Those screams weren't from something I did. I was just hungry, and they overreacted.

There was a new medicine administratored to me that day forth. Instead of the milky white of the old one, this one was clear. I couldn't comprehend really anything afterwards. I was either sleeping or almost asleep. Except for whenever the IV ran out.

The doc would quickly replace it, like it was a matter of life or death. I began getting more and more distressed if it ran out. He'd still talk to me, but... the words meant nothing. They came out and soothed me, but I never heard nor understood what they meant.

However... the most distressed I got was the first time the beeping stopped. That was my other source of comfort. A constant rhythmic beeping noise.

Then..

Then that kid stopped it.

It stopped the noise.

The noise soothed me. It made me not wanna kill everything in this god damn hell hole.

The kid... it fucking shut my comfort off. 

I would have ripped that little bagged fucker to shreds if I hadn't been stopped by my lack of legs. 

And, well, the doctor too, I guess.

He turned the noises back on. He replaced the medicine. I can't believe that kid could've been so cruel.

I heard the screaming. I was there the whole time. I was just too drugged up to do a thing about it. The kids left as if they hadn't killed an innocent man who just wanted to protect his patients.

I only realized that he wasn't coming back after my IV hadn't been changed for days. The noises from his office had stopped too.

You know when you're around a noise for so long that any length of time without it seems wrong? That's what had happened.

I crawled to the place he stored the plastic legs and replaced mine before checking out what had happened.

It was gruesome.

I'll spare you the details. All I'm saying is that he didn't burn all the way.

I began to do some work on myself. I carry the noise with me in my chest so no one can take it away again. I gave myself extra claws, too! I can climb on and through ceilings just like the doc could. I didn't need the space filled with organs in my midsection, so I removed that space.

...The old mannequins mocked me for trying to be him. They'd say that he wasn't coming back. That I'd never replace him.

So, I did away with them. What little flesh remained tasted ok. Not great. Just ok.

I continued his work. People were still bored and requesting surgeries. I think I did a good job. After all, like the last ones, they won't make a peep.

Now this is where you come in. You resemble the kid who put in in that distressed state. You're the one that took him away, aren't you?

Well we can't have that, now can we? After all, if you did that to him who knows what you'll do to little old me. And I do believe that you'll provide enough borrowed time for me to continue existing.

Now come here.


End file.
